1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an intercooler of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method of controlling an intercooler of a vehicle and a cooling system of a vehicle, which can improve cooling efficiency in connection with a radiator, by controlling the flow of pressurized air of a turbocharger which is injected into the intercooler.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an intercooler is used for a vehicle equipped with a turbocharger to cool air compressed by a turbocharger.
The turbocharger compresses intake air (external air) by using the pressure of exhaust gas discharged through the exhaust manifold of an engine and supplies the compressed air to an intercooler and the intercooler supplies the intake air with temperature increased when the external air is compressed by the turbocharger to the intake manifold of the engine while effectively cooling the intake air with the wind, such that the output and fuel efficiency of the engine are improved and the exhaust gas and the engine noise are reduced.
Further, the radiator is a device that cools the cooling water heated through the engine and generally composed of an upper tank, a lower tank, and a radiator core. The radiator cools the external air flowing inside by the operation of a cooling fan or by using the wind flowing inside by traveling of the vehicle, when the cooling water with the temperature increased passes through the radiator core.
That is, the radiator and the intercooler are both modules that cool the vehicle, using the wind, and the intercooler is generally disposed at the front portion of the hood while the radiator and the cooling fan are disposed at the rear portion.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an intercooler 3 and a radiator 4 and FIG. 2 is a view showing the inside of intercooler 3 shown in FIG. 1.
In general, air pressurized by a turbocharger flows into intercooler 3 through intake hose 1 and the air is cooled through intercooler 3 and then flows again into the engine through an exhaust hose 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, a bypass route 7 is formed at the lower portion of a cooling pipe of existing intercooler 3 and the flow of air is controlled to selectively flow to intercooler cooling pipe 6 or bypass route 7 through a bypass valve 5.
However, intercooler 3 of the related art shown in FIG. 2, the path along which the air flows when the air is cooled and the path along which the air flows when the air is not cooled should be formed in separate spaces in the structure. Since always only one of the two paths is used, efficiency reduces and the manufacturing cost and weight increase.
Further, since the wind is supplied to radiator 4 through intercooler 3, when the wind absorbs heat a lot from intercooler 3, the cooling efficiency of radiator 4 reduces, but it cannot be efficiently controlled.
The size of intercooler 3 and radiator 4 is increase such that the wind exchanges heat in contact with many areas, in order to remove the problem, which reduces the efficiency and increases the manufacturing cost and weight.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.